threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
List of provinces, commanderies and counties
This is a list of all Provinces (zhōu 州), commanderies (jùn 郡), districts (tíng 亭), counties (xiàn 縣), cities (chéng 城), towns (zhèn 鎮) and villages (xiāng 鄉). The list is organized alphabetically. Bing Province 并州 *Dingxiang commandery 定襄 **Luo county 駱 **Shanwu county 善無 **Tongguo county 桐過 **Wucheng county 武成 **Zhongling county 中陵 *Shang commandery 上 **Baitu county 白土 **Diaoyin county 雕陰 **Dingyang county 定陽 **Fushi county 膚施 ***Qiaomen town 橋門 **Gaonu county 高奴 **Houguan county 候官 **Qiuci fiefdom 龜茲 **Qiyuan county 漆垣 **Sheyan county 奢延 **Zhenlin county 楨林 *Shangdang commandery 上黨 **Changzi county 長子 **Gaodou county 高都 ***Tiankaiguan pass 天開關 **Guyuan county 穀遠 **Huguan county 壺關 ***Hukouguan pass 壺口關 **Liting county 黎亭 **Lu county 潞 **Nie county 涅 **Tongdi county 銅鞮 **Tunliu county 屯留 ***Yuwu town 余吾 **Xiangyuan county 襄垣 **Xuanshi county 泫氏 ***Changpingting town 長平亭 **Yang'a fiefdom 陽阿 **Yishi county 陭氏 **Zhan county 沾 ***Eyuju town 阏与聚 **Zhangzi county 長子 *Shuofang commandery 朔方 **Dacheng county 大城 **Guangmu county 廣牧 **Linrong county 臨戎 **Sanfeng county 三封 **Shuofang county 朔方 **Woye county 沃野 *Taiyuan commandery 太原 **Daling county 大陵 **Jiexiu county 界休 ***Mianshangju town 绵上聚 **Jinyang county 晉陽 ***Fenyang town 汾陽 ***Gengyangcheng 梗陽城 **Jingling county 京陵 **Langmeng county 狼孟 **Lüsi county 慮虒 **Pingtao county 平陶 **Qi county 祁 **Wu county 鄔 **Yangqu county 陽曲 **Yangyi county 陽邑 ***Yangyi city 陽邑 ***Jicheng town 箕城 **Yu county 盂 **Yuci county 榆次 **Yuli county 於離 **Zhongdu county 中都 **Zishi county 茲氏 *Wuyuan commandery 五原 **Chengyi county 成宜 **Heyin county 河陰 **Jiuyuan county 九原 ***Mu'er village 木耳 **Linwo county 臨沃 ***Chouyang town 稠陽 **Manbai county 曼柏 **Wenguo county 文國 **Wuyuan county 五原 **Wudu county 武都 **Xi'anyang county 西安陽 **Yiliang county 宜梁 *Xihe commandery 西河 **Bobo Valley 白波谷 **Gaolang county 皋狼 **Guangyan county 廣衍 **Huanyang county 圜陽 **Huanyin county 圜陰 **Lejie county 樂街 **Lin county 藺 **Lishi county 離石 **Meiji county 美稷 **Pingding county 平定 **Pinglu county 平陸 **Pingzhou county 平周 **Yilan county 益蘭 **Zhongyang county 中陽 *Yanmen commandery 雁門 **Fanzhi county 繁峙 **Guangwu county 廣武 **Guo county 崞 **Jiangyin county 彊陰 **Juyang county 劇陽 **Lie county 埒 **Loufan county 樓煩 **Lucheng county 鹵城 ***Suiren town 葰人 **Mayi county 馬邑 ***Mayi city 馬邑 **Pingcheng county 平城 ***Baideng town 白登 **Wangtao county 汪陶 **Wuzhou county 武州 **Yinguan county 陰館 **Yuanping county 原平 *Yunzhong commandery 雲中 **Beiyu county 北輿 **Chengle county 成樂 **Dingxiang county 定襄 **Jiling county 箕陵 **Shaling county 沙陵 **Sha'nan county 沙南 **Wujin county 武進 **Wuquan county 武泉 **Xianyang county 咸陽 **Yuanyang county 原陽 **Yunzhong county 雲中 Guang Province 廣州 *Cangwu commandery 蒼梧 **Guangxin county 廣信 *Gaoliang commandery 鬱林 **Sipin county 思平 *Gaoxing commandery 高興 **Guanghua county 廣化 *Guilin commandery 桂林 **Wu'an county 武安 *Nanhai commandery 南海 **Panyu county 番禺 *Northern Hepu commandery 合浦北部尉 **Anguan county 安廣 *Yulin commandery 鬱林 **Bushan county 布山 Jiao Province 交州 *Cangwu commandery 蒼梧 *Hepu commandery 合浦 **Hepu county 合浦 *Jiaozhi commandery 交趾 **Longbian county 龍編 *Jiuzhen commandery 九眞 **Xupu county 胥浦 *Nanhai commandery 南海 *Rinan commandery 日南 **Zhuwu county 朱吾 *Yulin commandery 鬱林 Ji Province 冀州 *Anping fiefdom 安平 **Anping county 安平 **Fucheng county 阜城 **Fuliu county 扶柳 **Guanjin county 觀津 **Jing county 經 **Nangong county 南宮 **Nanshenze county 南深澤 **Raoyang county 饒陽 **Tangyang county 堂陽 **Wusui county 武遂 ***Wuyi city 武邑 **Xiabo county 下博 **Xindou county 信都 *Bohai commandery 勃海 **Chonghe fiefdom 重合 **Dongguang county 東光 **Fuyang fiefdom 浮陽 **Gaocheng fiefdom 高城 **Nanpi county 南皮 **Xiu county 修 **Yangxin county 陽信 **Zhangwu county 章武 *Changshan fiefdom 常山 **Duxiang county 都鄉 **Fangzi county 房子 ***Gaoyi city 高邑 **Jingxing county 井陘 **Jiumen county 九門 ***Gengxiang town 耿鄉 **Lingshou county 靈壽 **Luancheng county 欒城 **Nanxingtang county 南行唐 **Pingji county 平棘 **Puwu county 蒲吾 **Shang'ai county 上艾 **Yuanshi county 元氏 **Zhending county 真定 *Hejian fiefdom 河間 **Chengping county 成平 **Dongpingshu county 東平舒 **Gaoyang county 高陽 **Gonggao county 弓高 **Lecheng county 樂成 **Mao county 鄚 **Shuzhou county 束州 **Wen'an county 文安 **Wuyuan county 武垣 **Yi county 易 **Zhongshui county 中水 *Julu commandery 鉅鹿 **Chizhang county 斥章 **Guangnian county 廣年 **Guangping county 廣平 **Guangzong county 廣宗 **Julu county 鉅鹿 **Lieren county 列人 **Nanhe county 南和 **Nanluan county 南䜌 **Pingxiang county 平鄉 **Qiao county 鄡 **Quzhou county 曲周 **Ren county 任 **Xiaquyang county 下曲陽 **Yangshi county 楊氏 **Yingtao county 癭陶 *Qinghe fiefdom 清河 **Beiqiu county 貝丘 **Dongwucheng county 東武城 **Ganling county 甘陵 **Guangchuan county 廣川 **Ling county 靈 **Shu county 鄃 **Yimu county 繹幕 *Wei commandery 魏 **Chiqiu county 斥丘 ***Ge town 葛 **Fanyang county 繁陽 **Guantao county 館陶 **Liangqi county 梁期 **Liyang county 黎陽 **Neihuang county 內黃 **Pingen county 平恩 **Qingyuan county 清淵 **Quliang county 曲梁 **Sha fiefdom 沙 **Wei county 魏 **Wu'an county 武安 **Ye county 鄴 ***Jiuhoucheng town 九侯城 ***Pingyangcheng town 平陽城 ***Wucheng town 武城 ***Wucheng town 污城 ***Yin'an city 陰安 **Yuancheng county 元城 ***Shating town 沙亭 ***Wulucheng town 五鹿城 *Zhao fiefdom 趙 **Handan county 邯鄲 **Yiyang county 易陽 **Xiangguo county 襄國 **Bairen county 柏人 **Zhongqiu county 中丘 *Zhongshan fiefdom 中山 **Anguo county 安國 **Anxi county 安喜 **Beiping county 北平 **Guangchang county 廣昌 **Hanchang county 漢昌 **Liwu county 蠡吾 **Lunu county 盧奴 **Puyin county 蒲陰 **Shangquyang county 上曲陽 ***Xiyangting town 昔陽亭 **Tang county 唐 **Wangdu county 望都 **Wuji county 毋極 **Xinshi county 新市 Jing Province 荆州 *Changsha commandery 長沙 *Guiyang commandery 桂陽 **Guiyang county 桂陽 ***Luju town 卢聚 *Jiangxia commandery 江夏 **Jingling marquisate 竟陵 ***Neifang town 內方 ***Yunxiang town 鄖鄉 **Nanxinshi marquisate 南新市 ***Lixiangju town 離鄉聚 *Lingling commandery 零陵 *Nan commandery 南 **Jiangling county 江陵 ***Danyangju town 丹陽聚 ***Jinxiang town 津鄉 **Ruo marquisate 鄀 ***Lankouju town 蓝口聚 **Xiangyang county 襄陽 ***Liqiucheng town 犁丘城 **Yunmeng marshlands 雲夢 *Nanyang commandery 南陽 **Cuo county 酇 ***Sheduxiang town 涉都鄉 **Danshui county 丹水 ***Fengxiangcheng town 豐鄉城 ***Sanhuting town 三戶亭 **Deng county 鄧 ***Youju town 鄾聚 **Fuyang marquisate 復陽 ***Xingju town 杏聚 **Huyang county 湖陽 ***Huyang city 湖陽 ***Tangzixiang town 唐子鄉 **Luyang county 魯陽 ***Niulanleiting town 牛兰累亭 **Nanxiang county 南鄉 ***Zhangmixiang town 章密鄉 **Pingshi county 平氏 ***Yiqiuju town 宜秋聚 **Shandu marquisate 山都 ***Hucheng town 和城 **She county 葉 ***Juancheng town 卷城 **Sui county 隨 ***Duansheqiu town 斷蛇丘 ***Pinglin town 平林 **Wan county 宛 ***Nanjiuju town 南就聚 ***Xiyangju town 夕陽聚 **Zhangling county 章陵 ***Baishuixiang town 白水鄉 ***Shangtangxiang town 上唐鄉 **Zhi county 雉 ***Dongwuting town 東武亭 *Wuling commandery 武陵 Liang Province 涼州 *Anding commandery 安定 *Beidi commandery 北地 *Dunhuang commandery 敦煌 *Hanyang commandery 漢陽 *Hanzhong commandery 漢中 **Chenggu county 成固 ***Dingyuan town 定遠 ***Guixu town 媯墟 *Jincheng commandery 金城 **Linqiang county 臨羌 ***Longqicheng town 龍耆城 ***Yuanjie city 允街 ***Yuanya city 允吾 capital city of Jincheng''Haloun, ''The Liang-Chou Rebellion, page 120 *Jiuquan commandery 酒泉 *Longxi commandery 隴西 *Wudu commandery 武都 *Wuwei commandery 武威 *Zhangye commandery 張掖 Ning Province 寧州 *Jianning commandery 建寧 established in 225 *Yongchang commandery 永昌 **Ailao county 哀牢 **Bisu county 比蘇 **Bonan county 博南 **Buwei county 不韋 **Nanfu county 南涪 **Suitang county 巂唐 **Yongshou county 永壽 *Yunnan commandery 雲南 established in 225 **Gufu county 姑復 **Longdong county 梇棟 **Qingling county 青蛉 **Suijiu county 遂久 **Xielong county 邪龍 **Yeyu county 楪榆 **Yunnan county 雲南 *Xinggu commandery 興古 established in 225 **Bengu county 賁古 **Duofeng county 鐸封 **Hanxing county 漢興 **Jincheng county 進乘 **Juting county 句町 **Louwo county 漏臥 **Wanwen county 宛溫 **Xifeng county 西豐 **Xisui county 西隨 Qing Province 靑州 *Beihai commandery 北海 **Beihai fiefdom 北海 ***Jicheng town 纪城 ***Quqiuting town 渠丘亭 **Chunyu county 淳于 ***Sangdu town 桑犢 **Duchang county 都昌 ***Hanting town 寒亭 **Pingchang marquisate 平昌 ***Louxiang town 蔞鄉 **Pingshou county 平壽 ***Zhencheng town 斟城 **Xiami county 下密 ***Mixiang town 密鄉 *Donglai commandery 東萊 *Ji'nan commandery 濟南 **Dongpingling county 東平陵 ***Julicheng town 巨裡城 ***Tancheng town 谭城 **Licheng county 歷城 ***Zhongcheng town 钟城 *Le'an commandery 樂安 **Bocheng county 博昌 ***Baogucheng town 薄姑城 ***Beizhongju town 貝中聚 *Pingyuan commandery 平原 **Zhou'a county 祝阿 ***Yejingting town 野井亭 *Qi commandery 齊 **Linzi 臨淄 Sili Province 司隸州 *Hedong commandery 河東 **Anyi county 安邑 ***Anyi city 安邑 ***Yanjian town 鹽監 ***Yucheng town 虞城 **Dongyuan county 東垣 ***Huqiuting town 壺丘亭 **Pishi county 皮氏 ***Gengxiang town 耿鄉 **Wenxi county 聞喜 ***Jishanting town 禝山亭 **Yang county 楊 ***Gaoliangting town 高梁亭 *Henan commandery 河南 **Luoyang county 洛陽 ***Luoyang city 洛陽 *Henei commandery 河內 **Shanyangyi county 山陽邑 ***Shequanju town 射犬聚 *Hongnong commandery 弘農 *Jingzhaoyin commandery 京兆尹 **Baling county 霸陵 ***Zhidaoting town 枳道亭 **Chang'an county 長安 ***Duyou town 杜邮 ***Feng town 豐 ***Xiliu town 细柳 **Duling county 杜陵 ***Changmenting town 長門亭 **Xinping county 新豐 ***Hongmenting town 鸿門亭 ***Quyou town 曲邮 ***Xiting town 戏亭 *Shangdang commandery 上黨郡 *Youfufeng commandery 右扶風 *Zuopingyi commandery 左馮翊 **Wannian county 萬年 ***Xiaguixian town 下邽縣 Xu Province 徐州 *Donghai commandery 東海 **Lanling county 蘭陵 ***Cishiting town 次室亭 **Qu county 朐 ***Yiluxiang town 伊卢乡 **Yinping county 陰平 ***Jianyang town 建陽 *Guangling commandery 廣陵 **Jiangdu county 江都 ***Donglingting town 東陵亭 *Langye commandery 琅邪 **Ju county 莒 ***Pixiang town 邳鄉 ***Yunting town 郓亭 **Yangdu county 陽都 ***Moutai town 牟台 **Zeng county 缯 ***Gaiteng town 概亭 *Pengcheng commandery 彭城 **Guangqi county 廣戚 ***Sishuiting town 泗水亭 *Xiapi commandery 下邳 **Xiaqiu county 夏丘 ***Louting town 楼亭 Yan Province 兗州 *Chenliu commandery 陳留 **Changyuan fiefdom 長垣 ***Pucheng town 葡城 **Fengqiu county 封丘 ***Huangchiting town 黄池亭 **Jiyu county 己吾 ***Dajixiang town 大棘鄉 **Pingqiu county 平丘 ***Linjiting town 臨濟亭 ***Kuangcheng town 匡城 ***Tonglaoting town 桐牢亭 **Xiangyi county 襄邑 ***Xiangyi city 襄邑 ***Chengkuangcheng town 枣匡城 **Xiaohuang county 小黃 ***Mingyanting town 鳴雁亭 **Yongqiu county 雍丘 ***Gaoyangting town 高陽亭 ***Huating town 滑亭 *Dong commandery 東 **Boma county 白馬 ***Weixiang town 韋鄉 **Dongwuyang county 東武陽 ***Cangting village 倉亭 **Dunqiu county 頓丘 ***Gancheng town 竿城 **Gucheng county 穀城 ***Qingting town 清亭 **Fan county 範 ***Qinting town 秦亭 **Liaocheng county 聊城 ***Yiyiju town 夷仪聚 **Puyang county 濮陽 ***Chucheng town 鉏城 ***Xiancheng town 咸城 **Wei duchy 衛 ***Hemucheng town 河牧城 **Yan county 燕 ***Pingyuanting town 平原亭 ***Taocheng town 桃城 ***Wating town 瓦亭 ***Zuocheng town 胙城 *Dongping commandery 東平 **Shouzhang county 壽張 ***Hanting town 闞亭 ***Zhimicheng town 緻密城 **Yuanju county 冤句 ***Zhuzaocheng town 煮枣城 **Zhang county 鄣 ***Tangyangting town 堂陽亭 ***Zhangcheng town 鄣城 *Jibei commandery 濟北 **Lu county 盧 ***Fangmen town 防門 ***Feichengxian town 肥城縣 ***Guangli town 光裡 ***Pingyincheng town 平陰城 **Sheqiu county 蛇丘 ***Suixiang town 遂鄉 *Jiyin commandery 濟陰 **Chengwu county 成武 ***Gaocheng town 郜城 ***Xifang town 西防 **Dingtao county 定陶 ***Taoqiu town 陶丘 **Juancheng county 鄄城 ***Chuiting town 垂亭 **Linqiu county 廩丘 ***Gaoyucheng town 高魚城 ***Yuncheng town 運城 *Rencheng commandery 任城 **Rencheng county 任城 ***Taoju town 桃聚 *Shanyang commandery 山陽 **Changyi county 昌邑 ***Changyi city 昌邑 ***Liangqiucheng town 梁丘城 **Fangyu county 方與 ***Nimuting town 泥母亭 ***Wutangting town 武唐亭 **Gaoping marquisate 高平 ***Maoxiangcheng town 茅鄉城 **Nanpingyang marquisate 南平陽 ***Lüqiuting town 闾丘亭 *Taishan commandery 泰山 **Bo county 博 ***Longxiangcheng 龍鄉城 ***Xiahuanting 下讙亭 **Fei county 費 ***Bengting town 祊亭 **Liangfu marquisate 梁甫 ***Tuqiuju town 菟裘聚 **Nanwuyang county 南武陽 ***Zhuanyucheng town 顓臾城 Yang Province 扬州 *Danyang commandery 丹楊 **Shicheng county 石城 ***Niuzhu town 牛渚 *Jiujiang commandery 九江 *Kuaiji commandery 會稽 *Lujiang commandery 廬江 **Liu'an county 六安 ***Bo'an town 博安 **Shu county 舒 ***Tongxiang town 桐鄉 **Juchao marquisate 居巢 ***Congyang town 樅陽 *Luling commandery 廬陵 established in the early 190's *Poyang commandery 鄱陽 established in the early 190's *Wu commandery 吳 *Yuzhang commandery 豫章 in early 190's split into Poyang and Luling **Nanchang county 南昌 ***Huangjincai town 黄金采 Yi Province 益州 *Ba commandery 巴 **Dianjiang county 墊江 **Jiangzhou county 江州 **Linjiang county 臨江 **Zhi county 枳 ***Huangyou town 黃右 *Badong commandery 巴東 **Yong'an county 永安 ***Hanguan town 扞關 *Guanghan commandery 廣漢 **Guanghan county 廣漢 ***Pingyangxiang town 平陽鄉 **Luo county 雒 **Mianzhu county 綿竹 **Shifang county 什邡 **Xindu county 新都 **Yangquan county 陽泉 *Jiangyang commandery 江陽 established in 203 **Fu county 符 **Han'an county 漢安 **Jiangyang county 江陽 *Jianning commandery 建寧 **Cun county 存 (Mayi 馬邑) **Dianchi county 滇池 **Guchang county 穀昌 **Jianling county 建伶 **Lianran county 連然 **Mudan county 母單 **Muma county 牧麻 **Qinzang county 秦臧 **Shuangbai county 雙柏 **Shengxiu county 勝休 **Tongjing county 同井 **Tonglai county 同瀨 **Tonglao county 同勞 **Wei county 味 **Xiuyun county 修雲 **Yuyuan county 俞元 *Jianwei commandery 犍為 split in 203 to create Jiangyang **Bodao county 僰道 **Nan'an county 南安 ***Yufujin town 魚涪津 **Niubing county 牛鞞 **Wuyang county 武陽 ***Pengwangju town 彭亡聚 **Zhizhong county 資中 *Shu commandery 蜀 **Chengdu county 成都 **Fan county 繁 **Jiangyuan county 江原 **Linqiong county 臨邛 **Pi county 郫 *Yizhou commandery 益州 **Dianchi county 滇池 *Yongchang commandery 永昌 **Ailao county 哀牢 **Bisu county 比蘇 **Bonan county 博南 **Buwei county 不韋 **Nanfu county 南涪 **Suitang county 巂唐 **Yongshou county 永壽 *Yuexi commandery 越巂 **Anshang county 安上 **Beishui county 卑水 **Chan county 闡 **Dingzha county 定苲 **Huiwu county 會無 **Qianjie county 潛街 **Qiongdu county 邛都 **Sanfeng county 三縫 **Suqi county 蘇祁 **Taideng county 臺登 **Xindao county 新道 *Zangke commandery 牂柯 **Bi county 鄨 **Guangtan county 廣談 **Pingyi county 平夷 **Qielan county 且蘭 **Tanzhi county 談指 **Wulian county 毋斂 **Yelang county 夜郎 *Zhuti commandery 朱提 **Hanyang county 漢陽 **Nanguang county 南廣 **Nanchang county 南昌 **Tanglang county 堂狼 **Zhuti county 朱提 *Zitong commandery 梓潼 **Baishui county 白水 ***Baishuiguan town 白水關 **Zitong county 梓潼 ***Deyangguzhi town 德阳故治 You Province 幽州 *Dai commandery 代 **Banshi county 班氏 **Beipingyi county 北平邑 ***Beipingyi city 北平邑 **Dai county 代 **Daoren county 道人 **Dangcheng county 當城 **Donganyang county 東安陽 **Gaoliu county 高柳 **Macheng county 馬城 **Pingshu county 平舒 ***Liuqiuxian town 灵丘縣 **Sanggan county 桑乾 **Yishi county 狋氏 *Guangyang commandery 廣陽 *Lelang commandery 楽浪 *Liaodong commandery 遼東 *Liaoxi commandery 遼西 **Yangle county 陽樂 ***Liucheng town 柳城 **Haiyang county 海陽 **Lingzhi county 令支 **Feiru county 肥如 ***Guzhucheng town 孤竹城 **Linyu county 臨渝 *Shanggu commandery 上谷 *Xuantu commandery 玄菟 *Youbeiping commandery 右北平 *Yuyang commandery 漁陽 *Zhuo commandery 诼 **Beixincheng county 北新城 ***Fanyuting town 樊輿亭 **Fanyang fiefdom 范陽 **Gu'an county 故安 **Liangxiang county 良鄉 **Qiu fiefdom 遒 **Wancheng county 方城 ***Linxiang town 臨鄉 ***Wuruanguan (pass) 五阮關 **Zhuo county 诼 ***Yangxiang town 陽鄉 Yu Province 豫州 *Chen fiefdom 陳 **Ku county 苦 ***Laixiang town 赖鄉 **Xinping county 新平 ***Gulingju town 固陵聚 *Liang fiefdom 梁 **Ningling county 甯陵 **Gexiang county 葛鄉 **Suiyang county 睢陽 ***Xincheng town 新城 ***Yangliangju town 陽梁聚 **Yu county 虞 ***Luncheng town 綸城 ***Tongting town 桐亭 *Lu fiefdom 魯 **Bian county 卞 ***Wuxiangcheng town 郚鄉城 **Feng county 豐 ***Fenyuting town 枌榆亭 *Pei fiefdom 沛 **Qi county 蘄 ***Dazexiang town 大澤鄉 **Xiao county 洨 ***Gaixiaju town 垓下聚 *Runan commandery 汝南 **Anyang fiefdom 安陽 ***Jiangting town 江亭 **Chengfu county 城父 ***Zhanghuatai town 章華台 **Pingyu county 平輿 ***Runan city 汝南 ***Shenting town 沈亭 **Shansang fiefdom 山桑 ***Chuihuiju town 垂惠聚 **Xihua county 西華 **Xincai county 新蔡 ***Dalüting town 大呂亭 ***Fanyangting town 繁陽亭 ***Geling town 葛陵 **Xiping county 西平 ***Baiting town 柏亭 ***Tangxiting town 棠溪亭 **Yang'an fiefdom 陽安 ***Daoting town 道亭 *Yingchuan commandery 潁川 **Changshe county 長社 **Dingling county 定陵 ***Dongbugeng town 東不羹 **Fucheng county 父城 ***Shichexiang town 市車鄉 **Jia county 郟 ***Yangyinli town 奍陰裡 **Lunshi county 輪氏 ***Kangxiang town ***Rongyang city **Yangcheng county 陽城 ***Fushuju town 负黍聚 **Yangdi county 陽翟 ***Yingchuan city 潁川 ***Yangguan town 陽關 **Yingyang county 潁陽 ***Fenqiu town 汾丘 ***Zhongmou city Category:Terminology Category:Lists Notes References Sources *Fan Ye 范曄. 後漢書 [History of the Later Han] Category:Terminology Category:Lists